Darn Mistletoe
by SmallTalkGal
Summary: Everyone in Smash Mansion know's exactly what their two little pranksters are capable of; unfortunately none of them were expecting them to ever use mistletoe in their little adventures! Collection of one-shots focusing on new pairing each chapter. More information inside! :)
1. Ganondorf x Palutena

**a/n~**

 **So this is my first story on this site and it was just something I took about twenty minutes on. It's not great but I figured if I share something short it will be easier to digest and find the issues** **easier than it would have been if I first shared one of my longer fics with you all. Anyway, this will be a collection** **of one-shots focusing on a different couple each chapter. They will all feature** **mistletoe in some way, shape or form. (Thus sticking to the name of the story) Anyway, you can leave a review for any couple you want to have to kiss under the mistletoe! Rules below-**

 **1\. No lemon requests please! It should stick to being suitable** **for T.**

 **2\. The paring has to be straight. I know a lot of people like b/b or g/g, but I don't. So please don't ask for that!**

 **3\. I also would like to stay away from a child and an adult having to kiss under the** **mistletoe. I could if it was just a really funny idea and meant no harm in the end.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ranting, here's the story you clicked for!~**

Ness smirked at his best friend Toon Link who gave a thumbs up. It was time. The blond boy snuck around the main room of the smash mansion where everyone had gathered for Christmas activities and he gave his pocket a small pat, knowing a small piece of mistletoe lay there, waiting for it's time to shine.

Ness went opposite of his friend and began to attempt to get the two people over to the place where Toon Link was setting up the green leathery-leaved parasitic plant. The young boy walked over to a girl who was much taller than himself. She turned around and greeted the boy while pushing a green strand of her hair out from her face.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" The girl, Palutena, asked while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I was just wondering if you could get me something from the top shelf in the kitchens cupboards, that are waaay too high up for me." He asked and the goddess nodded.

"Sure thing."

"Alrighty, I'll meet you in the kitchen then." Ness said and Palutena nodded while heading to the room. Now it was time for part two of their plan; and that was get the male over there now. The black haired boy walked across the room until he found the man he was looking for. "Hey Ganondorf," Ness began. "I really need your help, and before you just shoot me down; It's because me and Toon Link are trying to prank, um," he paused while pondering what person would make Ganondorf help them for the right reasons. He snapped his fingers together. "It's Zelda! We're trying to prank, Zelda!" He smiled while Ganondorf just cocked an eyebrow.

"If it's anything to do with annoying that woman, I'm in." The man began to sneak around with Ness until they hit the kitchen where Palutena stood, a smile spread across her face.

"Ganondorf! Hello! How are you?" She asked and the king just groaned.

"I'm not in the mood for simple conversation right now." He stated while Ness just rushed over to help his friend hang up the mistletoe. Once they somehow managed to place it above their heads successfully, Toon Link pretend to dramatically run into the room. As he entered in, he threw his hand over his mouth while pointing at the plant above their heads. Both the goddess and the king slowly turned their attention to the greenery dangling on the ceiling by a piece of tape.

Ganondorf's hand flew to his forehead as he slowly dragged his hand down his face. Palutena on the other hand giggled quietly; then she shrugged.

"Traditions, right?" She smiled while Toon Link ran behind the door to the kitchen where he hid with Ness. They watched as Palutena went in for the kiss and as Ganondorf slowly kept backing up with small squeaks of horror. The poor king wasn't prepared for that.

"Nessssss!" Ganondorf yelled out angrily as the boys bolted away as quickly as they could. Unfortunately, they couldn't run forever from an angry Ganondorf; but they could certainly try.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this piece of writing! And please r/r if it caught your eye! Thanks! And see you all next time!~**


	2. Link x Peach

**a/n~**

 **I'm back with chapter two everyone! I can't tell you all how much I loved to see the follows, favorites and reviews! It really made my day! I also wanted to say that If you review with a couple, I actually wrote them all down so I didn't forget what was requested to me** **because** **I would like to at some point get around to them all! Now time for review replies.**

 **AngleZeroEXE- I really loved all of the suggestions you gave me! I loved a lot of the fighter kisses picks and then I looked up some of the assist trophy's that I'm planning on working with in later chapters. Thank you so much for taking the time to review, and if you have any more ideas, feel free to share them with me!**

 **EtchedInLegend- I wanted to thank you for even just sharing one couple with me, and I plan to write a chapter for Dark Pit and Lucina in the future for you!**

 **Guests- For the guests who reviewed I'll say that I will try for Zelda/Link and Little Mac/Samus. I wanted to say to the other guest that I said in the rules "no b/b or g/g" so I'm sorry but I'll have to decline Mario and Sonic.**

 **Thank you everyone, and let's get to the story shall we?~**

"You saw us?!" Ness was completely and utterly shocked that someone had witnessed their prank on Ganondorf and Palutena.

"Wow, we've gotten sloppy." Toon Link stated while shrugging.

"True, we should practice some more." Ness added and his friend agreed.

"Okay, but that's not the point." Link butted in, seeing as he was the one who had seen the 'crime' being committed earlier.

"Sooo, what is this going to be then?" Ness said. "Blackmail perhaps? If so, consider that a 'no' because I-"

"I'm not blackmailing you two; you are both literally children!" Link shook his head and Toon Link smiled.

"Okay, well if your not blackmailing us, then why did you tell us that you saw us?" The black haired boy cocked an eyebrow and Link grinned.

"Because I need you to "prank" me." The dirty blond stated while pulling the two children away from prying eyes and ears. Once he pulled them aside and away from everyone else he continued to get more in depth about what he wanted.

"So you're basically saying that you're commissioning us for something?" Toon Link questioned.

"Exactly." Link grinned while pointing at the two younger ones ahead of him. "I'm commissioning you to "prank" me." Ness shook his head with a sigh, before speaking again.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I saw what you did to Ganondorf and Palutena and I want to be under the mistletoe but with _my_ crush." Link explained and the two young boys realized what he wanted at the same time.

"Ohhhh," Toon Link began. "So you want us to get you and Zelda under the mistletoe at some point tonight?" The blond asked and Link shook his head vigorously.

"Unh uh, not Zelda. Why does everyone think we're a thing?"

"Dunno," Ness chirped in. "Maybe because you two look good together, which is what we all do to make a new pairing, say 'yeah, they look good together'."

Link sighed while massaging his forehead. "Never mind that," he started again. "I actually want you to get Peach underneath the mistletoe with me." Ness cocked an eyebrow at Link's statement.

"Peach? Wow, don't know if I would've guessed that ever being a thing." The black haired boy rubbed his chin, intrigued with the new piece of information given to them. "Anyway, sure. Me and Toon Link have nothing better to do tonight but prank some more people and we can totally get Peach to kiss you tonight," Ness said and Link grinned.

"Thank you so much! So should I go wait somewhere for her? Or?"

"Yeah," Toon Link said while observing the room packed full of smashers. "You can go and wait, I dunno-"

"Outside on the porch would be pretty romantic if you ask me," Ness said.

"But it's cold outside." Toon Link noted and Link agreed.

"True, but if you get your sweatshirt on first, Link, then after your kiss you could romantically offer the already warm piece of fabric to her." Toon Link and Link were surprised at how knowledgeable Ness was when it came down to romance all of a sudden.

"Sure, that actually sounds great," Link added.

Thus, it was time to enact their plan. The first thing the two young pranksters did was wait for Link to warm up his sweatshirt. After that Link waited by the door so he could walk outside right before Peach walked over. After Link was by the door, Toon Link would go and tell Peach that he lost his hat outside when a strong wind blew and took it away unexpectedly from him. (Though in all reality Ness was going to just pocket Toon Link's hat until he came back.) After Peach agrees to help look for the hat, Toon Link was going to gracefully bow out when Link is out on the porch and they both happen to be standing under some conveniently placed mistletoe. The plan was foolproof and perfect. It was showtime.

"Alright, your hat is safe and secure." Ness stated while patting his pocket.

"Good, and the mistletoe is almost ready?" Toon Link asked as a retort.

"Yep, it's go time." The two boys nodded and Link walked outside along with Ness who was going to put up the mistletoe. The blond young boy walked over to Peach who was currently in a deep conversation with her friend Daisy. That didn't put Toon Link off from asking though.

"Hey Peach?" He asked while looking up towards the woman.

"Yes, Toon?" The blonde asked while signaling to Daisy one second.

"Notice anything different about me?" He began and the Princess squinted at the boy.

"No, you actually look exactly the same; why?"

"My hat is missing, right? Well you see, It flew off of my head when I was outside and now I can't find it." Toon Link admitted and Peach giggled.

"Sure I can help you look, hey Daisy want to co-"

"No!" Toon Link interrupted while getting an odd glance from both Princesses. "I mean, heh, actually Daisy, I think Luigi said he was looking for you."

"Really? Cool, see ya later Peach! Hope you find the hat!" Daisy finished while skipping off and over to the plumber who looked confused.

"Anyway, you ready?" Toon Link asked and Peach nodded. The two pushed through the crowd of people until they reached the entrance of Smash Mansion. They stepped outside where Link stood, a sheepish smile on his face, though he was trying to cover it up.

"Oh, hey Peach," he began while fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Hello Link." Peach offered a small wave to the Hylian who nodded in response. "Are you also out here to look for Toon Link's hat?" She questioned and Link shook his head no.

"Actually no, I just wanted some fresh air." He awkwardly said while still nodding.

As the two started some small conversation, Toon Link took this as an opportunity to point out the mistletoe and then pull the card of 'I think someone's calling my name' and then he would run in as quick as he could and watch through the window where Ness was waiting patiently for him.

"Is that-?" Toon Link asked quietly, before pointing to the mistletoe above Link and Peach. "Mistletoe." He spoke up than ran inside as quick as his feet could take him, then the Hylian and Princess both looked up. Link bit his bottom lip while wishing for everything to go right. Peach on the other hand had turned a bright pink when noticing the plant above.

"Oh," She began while slowly looking back to Link who was staring at her. "I mean, it's just a game, it really wouldn't cause any harm if... we kissed." She quietly finished and Link nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be hurting anyone," he continued while leaning in to the girl who was also closing in. Their lips connected and Ness smiled.

"Job well done," the black haired boy said while looking away with Toon Link who had his hat back on.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun too." Toon Link admitted. "Plus, it seems like it went well for Peach and Link, who knows; maybe they'll end up together and we can say we helped with that."

"True, we should've had Link sign a contract so that if he and Peach do end up together, he has to give us credit as well," Ness finished and he and Toon Link each chuckled at the thought.

"It's also nice to know he wasn't trying to blackmail us." The two burst out into a fit of laughter after that.

 **I enjoyed writing for Peach and Link sooo much. I think they work so well together and I hope to in the future write some more for them! Please review your thoughts on this chapter if you liked it or if you have something to make it better! :D ~**


	3. Marth x Zelda

**a/n~**

 **Chapter 3! I've been so happy with all the reviews, favorites and follows that I've gotten since this is my first story after all! I also need to say that this idea can only go so far obviously, and since I want to get around to all of these, I think I've decided to make this fifteen chapters long. Any couple I don't put in here, I will make a one-shot for since I can get more creative with those. Time for review replies.**

 **AngleZeroEXE- I wanted to say thank you for the other couples you gave me. I also really wanted to say thank you for making that chapter in your story for me! I was really pleased with the outcome, and I just might go and review for another chapter from you to me!**

 **Batblind359- I love Christmas too! Thanks for reading my story and giving me some suggestions! And also, you're welcome for the follow, you deserved it!**

 **EtchedInLegend- Really I am super grateful for all of these suggestions** **from all of you! And yes, I felt like Link would have felt like he could trust Toon Link with something like that too!**

 **Guests- For the first guest reviewer I felt so touched when you said that Ganontena or Panon (Ganondorf/Palutena) is now your new favorite ship! There isn't a lot written for them so maybe we can get more people on this ship's train! For the second Guest reviewer I was really surprised that someone else ships Rosalina and Ike like I do! So yes, I will try to get around to them. And for the last guest reviewer called Derick Lindsey, I wanted to say that I feel like why you picked what you picked made a lot of sense and I hope to get around to them as well!**

 **Once again, thank you everyone; now let's get to the story!~**

Toon Link sat on a couch in the main room of Smash Mansion and sighed loudly. His hand was rested on his cheek and he was leaning forward.

"Don't tell me…?" Ness looked at his friend who glanced up at the sound of a new voice.

"Don't tell you what?" Toon Link asked, unsure of what his friend was thinking.

"Don't tell me you're bored stiff right now… are you?" The black haired boy flopped down on the couch beside his friend and smirked.

"Not bored necessarily, just… ugh, I dunno maybe I am bored." The blond boy watched as everyone continued to enjoy the Christmas party with snacks, hot chocolates, a turkey to eat and more. He noticed Peach and Link sitting at one of the other couches across the room enjoying each other's company it would seem. They did good apparently.

"Let's do something then, there are still people we could prank; and plus it helps that everyone are basically gathered here for the night to have fun, which means we don't even have to chase people down to prank them!" Ness stated happily while his friend agreed quietly.

"I guess you're right.." Toon Link smiled. "Their gathered here and _I'm_ bored.. unh un, I don't think so!" The blond stood up dramatically. "So… who are we pranking?"

* * *

Ness snickered while watching as Zelda and Marth spoke to one another with their many pleasantries. They were very regal and always seemed to get along with the other seeing as they could relate so much. They were always following the rules since they were raised as royalty. Which was exactly why Ness and Toon Link were going to get some good 'ol mistletoe over their heads to make them kiss the other. It was a pretty solid plan and awesome in general because both Zelda and Marth would want to follow traditions and kiss like everyone else did, but they were raised to think that you were really only allowed to kiss once you've started courting. It was genius really.

Ness snickered, tiptoeing across the room while still watching Zelda and Marth. He was holding the mistletoe in his palm quite tightly making sure that he didn't drop it before reaching his destination. He and Toon Link had decided that Ness would sneak up while Toon Link went and and 'accidently' spilled his hot chocolate all over the floor. Once they were distracted by that, Ness would quickly tape the mistletoe to the wall right beside them, since he couldn't reach the ceiling even if he wanted to. After that everything would fall into place quite well actually.

The black haired boy slowly crept up to the two people and watched Toon Link get into his place as well. Once the blond gave a thumbs up Ness knew it was time.

"Agh!" Toon Link 'tripped' and spilled his hot chocolate all over the ground and it began to seep into the blue carpet beside himself. Zelda gasped loudly while backing up and Marth's eyes widened at the sight. Some people rushed over and started to clean it up for the young boy, such as Peach, Link, Fox and Robin. "Thanks everyone." Toon Link stated while kneeling down to help clean it up, as he did he cast a glance to his friend who had already taped the mistletoe to the wall. The blond smiled mischievously at the sight than continued to clean. As for Ness, he crept away almost as quick as he had crept in.

Once everything was dealt with, Marth noticed the leaf beside him and Zelda; and unfortunately the brunette princess noticed it too.

"Oh no." She muttered and Marth agreed with her. "Can we just pretend we never saw it?" She asked and the prince bit his bottom lip obviously unsure of what to do. He wanted to forget he saw it so things didn't get awkward between him and Zelda; but he was also one for traditions.

"I mean, It will be completely harmless if we do kiss." He stated and the princess agreed.

"True, we're friends and we follow traditions, so let's do this quickly then." Zelda said and Marth nodded his head. They quickly went in and shared a kiss while a few people watched them from the sidelines.

Peach squealed happily at the sight which caused the two royals to break apart abruptly. Zelda blushed while Marth lost the color in his face; the two were now obviously embarrassed, but that didn't matter because Toon Link and Ness had succeeded again!

"Job well done partner." Ness said, smirking. The blond grinned back before saying-

"Who's next?"

 **I know this one was also short like chapter one, but I figured that chapters would range from as low as 500 words to as high as 2000 words; so be prepared for that! Anyway, review more couples if you'd like while keeping in mind that they might not be put in this story but get their own one-shot! Until next time!~**


End file.
